ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
Karakuri Dôji Ultimo
Karakuri Dōji Ultimo (機巧童子 ULTIMO, Karakuri Dōji Urutimo, lit. "Mechanical Robot: Ultimo"), commonly referred to as Ultimo, is a manga series created by Hiroyuki Takei and Stan Lee. The series confronts both the concepts of ultimate good and ultimate evil, through the resulting relationships between and surrounding the central characters, Ultimo and Vice. The manga was released in Shonen Jump SQ, a monthly magazine that is released every 4th of the month and the pilot, Chapter 0, was introduced in February. The manga was officially introduced to American readers through Shonen Jump USA in their July issue, but ended in their February 2011 issue, and is now being published directly into volumes, each containing four chapters of the series. Plot In the year 2989, a well-respected scientist named Roger Dunstan unleashes his "last curse on the world" - in the form of two Karakuri Dōji - Ultimo and Vice. Their purpose is to battle to find out once and for which force is greater - Good, or Evil. He later made more Karakuri Dōji to fight alongside Ultimo and Vice, equaling to the number 100. In 12th Century Kyoto, as Dunstan is supposedly carrying two boxes containing Ultimo and Vice, he encounters a bandit group, leadered by a young man named Yamato. They open the boxes, awakening the two Dōji, and thus starting the everlasting battle of Good and Evil. Centuries later, Yamato Agari, an oridinary high school student who is the reincarnation of the bandit leader, once again encounters Ultimo and becomes his master. He soon founds out, though, that the battle is still ongoing, and that this time it will envolve his family, friends, and enemies. Along the way, he learns more about Roger Dunstan, the Karakuri Dōji, his-friends and enemies'- past and what is good and evil. Characters The series has a wide variety of characters made up of humans and Karakuri Dōji created by Roger Dunstan, which makes up at least half of the characters in series. The main character is Yamato Agari and his dōji, Ultimo, the greatest good of the dōji and the against them are K and Vice, the most evil of the dōji. Other characters includes Yamato's allies, The Good Dōji Club and school friends, such as Makoto Sayama, whom he has a crush on. Opposing are The Evil Dōji Branch, consisting of evil dōji and their masters, such as Yamato's best friend, Rune Kodaira and one of the more frequently seen dōji, Jealous. Many humen characters (except Musashi Murayama and Roger Dunstan) also had incarnation in the 12th century, that greatly effects who they are now in the 21st century and why they become masters of the dōji. The characters' incarnations appears throught the series as flashbacks and recarnations in the 12th century reappear in the present, although some are albit different, like Rune Kodaira, who was a girl called Lady Gekko. Synopsis In a interview with one of the creators, Hiroyuki Takei said that Part I was like setting the stage, Part II was getting the show in order, and Part III is when "things really get rolling. Characters you think you know are not what they seem and what's coming will not be what you expect." Chapter 0 Ultimo and Vice were created in the 12th century Kyoto to be "perfect good" and "perfect evil" as Roger Dunstan's "last curse upon this world". A thousand years later, a monster wearing a Noh-mask wreaks havoc in Farmless of West Tokyo, while the S.K.A.T. Police unit cannot stop it. Ultimo plunges in to destroy the monster, explaining that the creature is about to show its true form, Vice, Ultimo's evil counterpart. The mechanical boys end their fight both badly damaged, and the movement of select groups around Japan begins. Meanwhile, K, a memeber of S.K.A.T, found Vice's severed arm that he lost during his battle with Ultimo, and Ultimo was found in the moutains by an old man, Taiji Kokubun. Part I In the Heian period, a group of bandits and their leader, Yamato, planned to steal two boxes from Roger Dunstan and meets the Karakuri Dōji (mechanical boys),Ultimo and Vice, and start their everlasting battle between good and evil. Upon awaken Vice, he killed six of Yamato men, but Yamato's loyalty and love for the bandits that he treats as family, he stands against Vice to protect them. Seeing this, Ultimo decided to side with them, resulting in Yamato became his master and share many adventures together, as well meeting more dōji and their masters that Dunstan made. In the 21st Century, Yamato Agari, a normal high school boy and the recarnation of the bandit leader, once again encounter Ultimo, Vice and his master, K. His life is turn upside down and quickly got involved in the conflict with the Karakuri Dōji once again, meeting even more dōji and their masters, but also remember his past as a bandit. During school and day of the One Hundred Machine Funeral, he got into a fight with Hana Koganei and Edile, and finds out that his best friend, Rune Kodaira, is Jealous's new master. Near Mt.Fuji, Yamato comes in contact with The Evil Dōji Branch and watch in horror as they killed his allies, The Good Dōji Club. In a moment of distress and finding out that he is the reason the world destruction, Yamato turns back time to day before the Machine Funeral to prevent the destruction from happening. Part II Back to the day before the One Hundred Machine Funeral, everything is back to normal, the world is safe and his best friend, Rune Kodaira, is not Jealous' master, but Yamato remembers what happen. Outside of Kokubundo Shoppe, Yamato knows that Ultimo is inside, but decides to leave him for now until he figure things out. At school, Yamato discovered Musashi Murayama, whom also remembers the happen during the Machine Fumeral, transferred to his school, and they talk about Machine Funeral, Roger Dunstan and Milieu, and his plans. Murayama threaten Yamato with a ray gun and to tells him to make a choice-leave Ultimo alone or they both get killed by him, but after Yamato hesitate, Murayama told to go talk to Shin Ekoda, where there might a third option. At Eco Sushi, Eco tell Yamato to learn for himself the meanings of "good and evil" by meeting each of the Dōji, their masters, and learn about their past by using Ultimo time-space powers. On his way to get Ultimo, Yamato encounter Tomomitsu Iruma and Jealous at Kokubundo Shoppe, resulting in a fight, but Ultimo woke up to save him. After a chase through the city and Murayama and his Dōji, Sophia rescue them, Yamato travels back to the 12th century to learn about Iruma's past. While Yamato meets and learn about Iruma, Roger Dunstan Iruma gave Jealous to him and resulting in bring out Iruma's evil side to the surface. Yamato found Iruma in his room and confronted him, finding out his source of jealously, and nearly getting kill by Jealous. Saving him is Dunstan and learn for himself that he is invincible and goes back to the present, where he find Murayama about to kill Iruma and Jealous. Not wanting them dead, Yamato engaged Murayama in a fight, giving Iruma a chance to stabbed Murayama, but gets killed by Jealous once again, who wants Yamato as his master. However, he is unable to and plans to use Rune Kodaira asYamato fell unconcious and woke Shakujii Medical, with Murayama, Ultimo, and Sophia asleep from figtiue, and a dead Iruma. Yamato resolves to defeat to Dunstan and carries Ultimo back to Eco Sushi, but can't do anything right now, so he goes to Makoto Sayama's birthday party meet up with Rune, who once again became Jealous' master. At the party, he mets Akira Hidaka, an evil dōji master and who is close to Sayama, and end up causing Sayama to get mad, then Rune lied to a greatly depresses Yamato and gets him to agree to go his house. Meanwhile Vice attacks Koun Shakujii, Hiroshi Kumegawa, Machi Shina and their Dōji at their hideout, Shakujii Medical. Vice killed Shakujii and injured Pardonner, provoking Hiroshi and Machi to combine into their Icon mode with Goge and Slow fights him. However, Vice is too powerful and grealy injured Hiroshi, but Eco comes to save them as God Regla, telling them to flee. Vice ends up killing by stabbing him, not before using Regla full powers to gave his will, memories, and everything he knows about Vice to all the masters that will live to see the One Hundred Machine Funeral. Part III Yamato goes to Rune's mansion, where Rune reveled that he is Jealous's master again and then stripped him into his boxer and tied him down to his bed to "unite" them and make him Jealous's new master, but Yamato was able to talk Rune out of it and they goes into Masami Darumada's police car, who is a recarnation of Yamato's old bandit friend. Meanwhile, his friends Makoto Sayama, Akitsu Otake, Kiyose Matsumoto, and Hibari Oume received memories of their past lives from Shin Ekoda and Regla, and Akira Hidaka gets a text message from K. While in the car, Yamato and Rune talks about what happen in the past and finally told Yamato what Ultimo has been hiding from him: he killed his lover, Lady Gekko. Following them are Sumako Miyoshi and her Dōji, Désir, and then attack them, causing a speed chase between the two cars. Yoichi Oizumi and his dōji, Service, comes to their rescue and defeats Désir, but Rune and Jealous tranform into their Icon and takes the two away because he also got a text from K. Before leaving, Rune proclaimed that he will win ever fight they will face in the future and severs his connection from Yamato, but Duramada calmly tell Yamato is will be okay and takes him see his old bandit freind, Hyottoko. As The Evil Dōji Branch gather around the Sparrow Place in their human forms and Vice talk to them about how they will win the One Hundred Machine Funeral. Suddenly, Roger Dunstan and Milieu appears befire them, causing most to panick and Vice challange him to a fight, but Dunstan tranforms with Milieu into their Icon. Meanwhile, Yamato arrived to a mafia hideout to find his friend Hyottoko, a recarnation of his old bandits group, Hiroshi Kumegawa, and Machi Shina. Hyottoko wants Yamato to be their leader, but also talks about what happen recently and about his friends, specifically Makoto Sayama, who was child that belong to his group of bandits in the past life. Later, Yamato contemplates on the building's roof and finds that Musashi Murayama brought Sayama and mentions about her past life, and Hyottoko and Darumada comes back with a still sleeping Ultimo. Gallary Trivia *The series takes place in the year 2012, possibly referring the belief that the world might end in 2012. *So far, the entire course of the series chronologically takes place within two days. Part I expands two whole days and Part II takes place when Yamato turns back time to the day before the One Hundred Machine Funeral.﻿ Category:Content